Red Memories of You
by Minamoto no Hikari Ai
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dengannya. Biarlah semua orang mengatakan kau tidak punya hati. Karena yang mengetahui siapa sebenarnya kau adalah dia - Tokishima Haruto. Haruto/L-Elf.


**Red Memories of You**

By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Disclaimer:** Kakumeiki Valvrave © Sunrise**.

**Red Memories of You © Minamoto no Hikari Ai.**

Warning: Shounen-ai menjurus yaoi, death chara, miss-typo, penggunaan EYD yang belum sesuai.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**  
I've warned you!

.

.

.

**Red Memories of You**

.

.

.

Tangisan.

Jeritan.

Duka.

Pahlawan itu kini telah memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya. Tidak ada lagi tawa renyah yang khas miliknya. Tidak ada lagi _azure_ yang bersinar miliknya.

New-JIOR telah kehilangan pahlawannya.

Pemuda yang dijuluki sebagai _'the boy who fights the world'_–Tokishima Haruto.

Tidak sedikit orang yang menangisi kepergiannya. Mulai dari teman masa kecilnya–Sashinami Shoko, Rukino Saki, hingga warga JIOR yang berada di bumi. Anak yang membuka rahasia gelap dunia kini telah tiada.

.

.

.

"Hentikan dan kembali ke kedutaan sekarang juga, Sashinami Shoko."

Perintah itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirmu saat melihat gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu terus mengucurkan air matanya di depan makam sahabatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Tidakkah kau lihat kita sedang berkabung?" ketus gadis berambut pirang sambil mengelap air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Benar, L-Elf. Urusan kenegaraan bisa diselesaikan nanti. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk–"

"Pemakaman seperti _ini_ bisa diselesaikan nanti. Urusan kenegaraan tetap berjalan seperti biasa." Kau langsung memotong kalimat sang ketua OSIS–Renbokouji Satomi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya mendesah pelan.

"Apa kau tidak punya perasaan, L-Elf?!"

Kali ini suara gadis yang nyaring terdengar di telingamu. Kau segera melirik gadis yang berdiri berseberangan denganmu.

Rukino Saki.

Mata _violet_ milik gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Ada atau tidak, bukan urusanmu, Rukino Saki." Kau membalas perkataannya dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Berkat ucapanmu, gadis itu semakin tak kuasa untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Haruto mengorbankan nyawanya untuk kita semua – termasuk kau! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Inikah caramu berterima kasih padanya?!"

…

"Hentikan."

Kau segera mundur selangkah kebelakang tatkala sang Perdana Menteri New-JIOR itu berdiri dari posisinya dan berbalik untuk menatapmu tepat di matamu.

"L-Elf, apakah Haruto itu bukan temanmu?"

**Deg.**

"Aku tahu kau membencinya. Tapi bisakah kita melakukan penghormatan yang terakhir kalinya… untuknya?"

**Deg.**

Kau membuka bibirmu untuk kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Lidahmu kelu.

Kau tidak bisa membalas pertanyaannya.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Kau segera membanting spidol yang berada di genggamanmu.

Coretan berupa rumus-rumus yang tertera di tembok itu tidak cukup luas untuk menuangkan semua kalkulasimu.

Tidak.

Kalkulasi tidak ada gunanya.

Ini adalah masalah perandaian.

"Kalau saja aku memintanya untuk menghisap habis _rune_-ku, dia pasti–" kau membiarkan gravitasi menarikmu untuk jatuh berlutut di lantai marmer yang dingin.

"–hidup."

Kau lupa mengkalkulasikan sifatnya yang naif itu.

Kau lupa bahwa pemilik _azure_ itu tidak akan merugikan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

Naif.

…

…

…

'_L-Elf, apakah Haruto itu bukan temanmu?'_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sashinami Shoko melintas dalam pikiranmu. Kau segera menjambak surai _silver_ milikmu dengan putus asa.

Harusnya kau bisa menjawabnya.

Tapi jawaban itu tercekat di ujung lidahmu.

'_Aku tahu kau membenci Haruto. Tapi bisakah kita melakukan penghormatan yang terakhir kalinya… untuknya?'_

Tidak!

Kau ingin sekali membantah pernyataan Perdana Menteri New-JIOR itu. Tahu apa dia soal perasaanmu? Tahu apa dia soal hubunganmu dengan pilot Valvrave 1 itu?!

Bahkan kau tidak pernah sekali pun mengkhianati sang _brunette_!

Pantaskah Sashinami Shoko berkata seperti itu padamu?

Kau bersender di tembok putih penuh coretan itu dan melipat kedua kakimu di depan dadamu. Dahi menempel pada lutut.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya–antara kau dengan_nya_. Tidak juga dengan Sashinami Shoko maupun Rukino Saki. Biarlah mereka menganggapmu kejam atau pun tidak punya hati. Terserah mereka.

Karena yang tahu kau yang sebenarnya hanya _dia_–

"–_Haruto."_

.

.

.

"Tokishima Haruto, kita menang! Kita berdua menang!"

Kau segera menghampiri sosok yang sedang bersender lemas pada dinding Valvrave. Iris itu tidak bersinar seperti biasanya–dan kau mengabaikannya. Kau pikir itu karena dia kelelahan setelah mengendalikan robot unit 1 itu.

"Haru… to. Apa itu… namaku?" ia balik bertanya sambil menatapmu dengan tatapan kosong.

"…!" kau tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kekagetanmu.

"Aku tidak… mengerti. Ini dimana? Kau… Siapa?"

Kau menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Ini pasti bohong!_

"Jadi kau tidak mengingatnya? Semuanya?"

"Ya."

_Dia pasti sedang bercanda, kan?_

"Tentang kontrak kita?"

"Ya."

_Tidak. Katakan bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi!_

"Juga tentang bertukar pukulan… di Bulan?" Kau memegang kedua bahunya dan meremasnya sekuat tenaga. Isyarat untuk menghentikan lelucon ini.

"… Maaf."

_Ini bukan lelucon._

Kau menatap tangan kananmu dengan tatapan tak percaya, "kau… dan aku…"

Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatmu. Kau membiarkan hukum Newton menyeretmu untuk berlutut di hadapan pemuda JIOR itu.

Kau bisa merasakan matamu memanas–entahlah. Sensasi ini terasa seperti saat kau kehilangan cahayamu; Lieselotte.

Dan kau tidak menyukainya.

Tatapan kosong itu kembali bertemu dengan _amethyst_ milikmu, "kau… tahu, kan? Tentang aku…"

Kau merasakan pandanganmu mengabur karena suatu hal.

Sesuatu yang terasa panas dan siap menggelincir di pipi porselen milikmu.

"_Yeah. Kau… temanku."_

Kau tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan. Mungkinkah hanya sebatas teman? Atau malah lebih dari teman? Atau bahkan jauh dari kata teman?

Kau tidak tahu.

Tapi kau merasa harus mengatakannya.

Kau memejamkan kedua matamu dan membiarkan cairan itu mengalir dari sudut matamu. Perlahan dalam kesunyian.

**Puk.**

Kau merasakan tinju kecil menyentuh bibirmu dan kau segera membuka matamu dengan tidak percaya.

"Haru–"

Iris _azure_ itu kembali bercahaya dan menatapmu penuh kasih sayang–

"–to."

–untuk kemudian memberikan isyarat perpisahan dan menutup selamanya.

'_L-Elf, apakah Haruto itu bukan temanmu?'_

.

.

.

Kau ingat malam sebelum perpisahan itu.

Malam dimana kau masih bisa merasakan dekapannya yang hangat dalam tidurmu.

Malam dimana ia menciummu dengan lembut dan terus berbisik di telingamu.

Satu kalimat.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Kau membiarkan dirimu tenggelam dalam euphoria bersamanya. Membiarkan dia berbuat semaunya dengan alibi '_demi rune_'.

Kau pembohong.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Ia mengecup perpotongan lehermu dan terus membuka helaian yang menutupi tubuhmu. Kau hanya diam dan berusaha untuk menghalangi desahan yang akan keluar dari bibirmu.

Ia tersenyum.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Ia menggenggam erat tanganmu yang sedang meremas seprai yang kini semakin berantakan berkat _aktifitas_ kalian.

Kau tak kuasa untuk menitikan air mata.

_Ini_ terlalu sakit.

Kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana caranya sesama laki-laki mendapat kenikmatan melalui hubungan _ini_.

Sakit.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Ia mencium bibirmu – berusaha menghapus rasa sakit yang menjalar di bagian tubuh bawahmu.

Nyatanya, tidak begitu efektif.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Kau merasakan wajahmu merona setelah menyadari apa yang telah kalian perbuat semalam. Kau mengambil PDA-mu yang terletak di atas meja disamping ranjang untuk sekadar mengecek jam.

08:00 A.M.

Whoa–entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu semenjak terakhir kalinya kau tidur nyenyak dan bangun sesiang ini?

Kau merasakan kedua tangan yang mendekapmu dengan erat. Begitu sesak namun hangat. Dan kau menemukan bahwa sepasang tangan itu milik dia – Tokishima Haruto.

Ia menatapmu sambil tersenyum sedari tadi.

"Selamat pagi, L-Elf."

Kau merasakan wajahmu memanas dan segera memalingkan mukamu. Tawa renyah milik Haruto terdengar di telingamu. Kau hanya membalasnya, "hm."

Kau mendengar bunyi berderit dari ranjang yang kalian tempati – oh, ternyata Tokishima Haruto sedang menuruni ranjang dan memungut baju miliknya yang berserakan di lantai. _Kemarin malam memang agak berlebihan._

Ketika akhirnya selesai berpakaian, pemuda JIOR itu segera menghampirimu yang masih berbaring di ranjang dan berdiri dengan sebelah lututnya di lantai.

Kau keheranan melihatnya.

"L-Elf Karlstein, dengarlah," ia meraih tangan kananmu dan membawanya untuk mengecup punggung tanganmu. Tangannya yang bebas segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah marun.

Dibukanya kotak itu dan menunjukan isinya padamu.

Sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan ukiran namamu dan miliknya di bagian dalam cincin, "maukah kau menikah denganku?"

…

…

…

Kau merasakan wajahmu terbakar dan kau yakin bahwa sekarang wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus. Kau menatap Tokishima Haruto dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisi. Haruto tersenyum lebar.

Oh kau tidak kuat lagi dengan debaran yang semakin menyiksa dadamu. Kau segera menenggelamkan wajahmu di bantal.

"L-Elf," panggilnya, "jawablah."

"…" lidahmu terasa kelu.

Kau sadar bahwa kau sulit menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin dengan isyarat _itu_, ia pasti mengerti.

Kau membuat isyarat di tangan kananmu yang masih digenggamnya. Isyarat yang hanya dimengerti olehnya.

_Peace._

Dan ia mengerti.

Ia segera memelukmu yang masih tidak mau menunjukkan wajahmu.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

'_Aku tahu kau membencinya. Tapi bisakah kita melakukan penghormatan yang terakhir kalinya… untuknya?'_

.

.

.

_Amethyst_ milikmu terbuka.

Bukan saatnya untuk menangisi sosok yang kini telah tiada.

Kau mengamati cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kananmu. Mengamatinya lambat-lambat dan mengecupnya perlahan.

Kau merasakan genangan yang sama mulai menghalangi pandanganmu. Begitu panas dan siap menetes kapan pun.

Tidak.

_Ia_ pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ekspresinya mungkin sama seperti yang ia tunjukkan sewaktu kau kehilangan putri _royalist_ Dorssia sekaligus cinta pertamamu, Lieselotte.

Kau segera berdiri dari posisimu dan kembali mengamati cincin itu.

"… Penghormatan terakhir." Kau bergumam pelan.

Kau teringat kalimat terakhir Sashinami Shoko tadi pagi. Rasanya ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin tepat di depan wajahnya dan melihatnya menangis meraung-raung akibat ulahmu. Biarlah mereka berkata semau mereka. Kau sudah terbiasa dengan caci makian mengenai dirimu.

Tidak ada penghormatan terakhir.

Karena penghormatan terakhir untuknya adalah terwujudnya kontrak kalian berdua.

Dan kontrak itu gagal – kau tidak bisa mewujudkan peperangan dengan hasil kerugian nyawa nol. Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan_nya_.

Tapi kau berhasil mewujudkan mimpi kalian berdua. Dunia dimana magius dan manusia dapat hidup berdampingan secara damai.

Tapi, itu tidak mengubah keadaan.

Kontrak telah gagal. Tidak ada penghormatan terakhir baginya.

"Haruto," kau mengelus perutmu yang datar.

Mungkin kau harus berterima kasih pada gadis AI bernama Pino itu. Setidaknya berkat gadis itu, kau memiliki cara untuk menghormatinya setelah terwujudnya mimpi kalian berdua.

Kau tidak kehilangan arah.

"Aku akan membesarkannya. Aku akan menjadikannya seorang pangeran kelak, Haruto."

Kau tersenyum dan menghapus butiran air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matamu dengan sekali gerakan tangan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

_Teruslah hidup demi aku dan dirinya, L-Elf. Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

**End**

Oke ini absurd banget.

Ini saya ketik sebagai bentuk kekecewaan saya dengan _ending_ Valvrave yang–oh kenapa _chara_ yang _ini_ dan _itu_ masih hidup (nangis). Terus, Ouji-_sama_ juga ga jelas anak siapa itu (saya harap sih anak HaruEru *tampar).

Terima kasih telah membaca.

_Review, onegai?_ (_Sparkling eyes_)


End file.
